


Sweet and Salty

by QueenPunk



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, French Fries, Milkshakes, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPunk/pseuds/QueenPunk
Summary: There was no dark sense of urgency, no evil villain, no bombs, nothing like what either of them were used to. They were just two young (well, young-looking)people going on a date just for a chance to hang out. No silly strings attached. None of this googly-eyed lovey-dovey crap that made her sick. They were just enjoying each other's company.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	Sweet and Salty

The first time he asked her out was so sweet she couldn't say no. She may be a badass, but event the toughest of women would melt at being handed flowers and having those big baby blues staring nervously at you as you were a bomb about to go off.

He had shuffled nervously, sticking his hands into his pockets, a charmingly shy smile playing on his lips,"I was wondering if maybe we could go out tonight?"

She had surprised him by actually saying yes. Not because she particularly liked Steve in the romantic sense, but because Natasha hadn't received a proposition so disarmingly nice in a long time. Normally she was hit on by men with ulterior motives or men that she was sent to spy on. All with their own agendas that she had to struggle to keep up with to get a step ahead.

Natasha didn't stress over where he was taking her, although when she brought it up she had emphasized that she didn't particularly enjoy four star restaurants. The Black Widow already spent too much time in such locations trying to lure victims into her web. She didn't want him to accidentally pick the one restaurant where she may have or may have not blown some mafia boss's son's manly parts off to scare him out of the sex trade business. It was an optional assignment.

She had dressed casually in dark jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Minimal make-up and her hair (returned to its natural straightness, she was finished with the maintenance of curls) pulled back into a sloppy bun. Natasha in her natural element preferred not to over think on outfits. She did that enough on her assignments. Steve was dressed in his normal khakis and button down ensemble, something that would be considered normal in the 40s and now looked like he was always going to church.

"So," she started the conversation,"where does the Cap take women to get them all twitterpated?"

"Twitterpated?" he asked,"Is that a slang word?"

Damn. "Sorry, movie reference. A bad one at that. Where's this super secret date place we're supposed to be going to?"

Natasha had tried every trick in her book to find out where he was taking her. It was kind of difficult to do when the person you are trying to get information on leaves not a single electronic trail. He barely knew how to use a cell phone to talk in it(and even now he nearly shouted every time he had a conversation on it)much less how to text on one. Don't even get her started on the one time Tony tried to show him how to use the internet. Needless to say, her efforts at snooping had been fruitless. So much for being a first-class spy. Even when she had tried to discreetly wheedle the information out of Steve, he had seen right through her( she had thought only Clint could do that) and just shook his head," You'll see."

He said nothing as they boarded into a taxi, him giving the driver directions to some location she was still unaware of. They chatted on the way there, keeping the tone light and unobtrusive. For the first time in a long time, Natasha was having fun. There was no dark sense of urgency, no evil villain, no bombs, nothing like what either of them were used to. They were just two young (well, young looking)people going on a date just for a chance to hang out. No silly strings attached. None of this googly eyed lovey dovey crap that made her sick. They were just enjoying each other's company.

It was a place called Bernie's Diner and looked just how someone would imagine a place with such a name. Retro chrome and red decorated the outside, the neon glow of the sign shining brightly in the front window. It was small and quaint, with older clearly loyal customers. Steve was looking from the building to her," Do you like it? They serve the best milkshakes, but if you want to go somewhere else-"

"Steve, you can't tell me they serve the best milkshakes and expect me to leave without trying them," Natasha couldn't help but tease. It had been forever and a day since she last had anything sweet. There was a strict diet aboard the Helicarrier. Agents were expected to be fit and healthy while on duty.

Steve clearly did not share that same sentiment, if this was the kind of place he frequented. One step into the building and the strong smell of deep fried deliciously heart clotting food filled the air. They settled at the bar, shoulders(well her shoulder and his triceps) brushing.

"So, this is where you spend your off time," she commented, noticing the familiarity between him and the waitress, an older woman with a distinct Jersey accent and an obvious obsession with big hair and bubblegum. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Yeah," he said, clearly comfortable in this environment," it's not fancy or technical. Reminds me of-" then he looked confused. She could see him struggling to find the word to describe what he wanted. Past? Back then? The 40s? Home? Natasha knew it was difficult for him to accept that things were different, but she also knew that it was even more difficult to comprehend that what he thought happened last year was actually over seventy years ago. That all of his friends and family and the entire world had aged or died and they had all gone through these changes gradually and had gotten to experience it while he was thrown in without any warning or understanding of what this world has become. There was only one thing Natasha knew they had in common with that: Most of her friends were dead, too.

"Well," she examined the menu," I think I'll try a blueberry milkshake with a side of fries. You?"

His eyes locked on her and she felt warmth spread through her. She had distracted him, and without bringing it up had managed to keep his mind from turning towards darker thoughts. She felt it was only fair. He would do the same thing for her, or anyone. Just to save someone from themselves for a moment was easy, keeping it that way was another.

"Seems like something you would get," he said lightly.

"Oh? And how?" she smiled, enjoying the feeling of his blue eyes focused on her. Enjoyed it a little too much. And she didn't feel guilty about it at all in that moment.

"It's sweet and salty, like you," Steve teased, bumping her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Natasha rolled her eyes, tapping a staccato beat on the counter," Well, at least I taste good."

Damn. If that man didn't look adorable when he blushed. It should be illegal. A small part inside of her was saying aaaw. The other larger side was harshly reminding the small side that he was a formidable soldier and one hell of a good Captain and did not need to be disrespected by being aaaawed at. Honestly, she hadn't intended for it to come out in a sexual way. It had just slipped out.

"I'll just have to take your word on that," he choked out, lips twitching in amusement although his cheeks clearly burned with embarrassment. Improvement. He must be adjusting to crude humor better than she thought. Probably had to do with having to deal with Stark who usually said the first vulgar thing that came to his mind.

"What do you plan on ordering?" Natasha steered the conversation into a more kid-friendly direction(Or Cap-friendly in this case). She didn't want to chase away her date.

"Vanilla milkshake and fries," he answered.

"Now vanilla makes sense," she said critically, pretending to scrutinize him," plain but still a classic. Of course, you are not salty."

Then Steve peered down at her through her eyelashes, a confident smile on his face," That is true, but I do like sweet and salty. They make a good combination."

Natasha smirked back up at him," Can't say I don't agree."

The next week he asked her out again, and then the next week, and the next week. He asked her out until it wasn't necessary. Anytime they weren't on assignment, Fridays was their date night. They weren't in love or anything silly like that. They always had to be someone else, the Black Widow or Captain America. They always had their masks on. But for those Friday dates, the two of them were just Steve and Natasha. Two people enjoying one another's company while also enjoying the delicious milkshakes with their fries.


End file.
